Pink!
by Jedi Master Bag
Summary: Mello insults Matt's manliness, but worst of all, his PSP. Thus, Matt sets out to make a point to his best friend.


A/N: This is a result of some of the greatest people on this entire site talking about Matt, Mello, and their hair. I dedicate this to you guys!

Much thanks to Lady Alionae for betaing, I'm sorry this fic caused your death. I promise to pay all funeral expenses.

_**Pink.**_

There were many moments in Mello's life where his best friend threw him off. Be it the casual comments about Mello looking 'so damn cute' that Matt would send hurdling his way, or the exclamations that it would be 'better to use lye when making soap' that Matt would randomly shout out when silence was all that occupied a room. Matt really was the only one that could throw Mello of guard, or make him turn around and go "WHAT THE…!?" Sometimes Mello really didn't get his friend.

Yet sometimes, he really should have seen these things coming.

It all started on a summer day. A summer day filled with intense heat. No child within Wammy's House dared to venture outside, for the risk of ending up burnt red with peeling skin, and having Roger come running at them with a bottle of lumpy white sun screen was just too great, and much to bleak. And as any day spent within the Wammy Institute, the children were studying. Now weather this studying took the form of reading a book on Complex Binary Code in the Context of Robotics and the Big Bang, or experimenting on exactly how long one could keep their dorm room resembling the Arctic Circle was completely up to the student. But the point was they were studying.

However, this could not be said for two students, currently holding fort in the kitchen of the Wammy House.

Mello was hot, he was hot and sweaty, and he didn't like it. But more importantly his chocolate was hot, and it was melting, all over his fingers. Mello glared at the gooey brown substance, oozing from its golden wrapper. Mello turned to his friend, sitting beside him, surfing the web on a laptop computer.

"Maaaaatttttttttt" Mello wined, "I'm hhhhhooooootttttttt!"

Matt turned from the computer screen to face his short tempered friend, a light smirk on his face.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be wearing black leather on a day where the temperature far exceeds ninety degrees." Matt informed the blond. "Black does attract heat you know."

Mello glared at his friend, thrusting him self from the chair, he moved towards Matt.

"I like the leather, its pimp."

Matt scoffed at his friend's declaration. "_Sure_ it is."

Mello sneered, and peered over Matt's shoulder at the computer screen.

"What are you looking at anyway?" Mello bit out.

"Well, since you desecrated my last one, I need a new PSP cover; I'm thinking one with stripes."

"Matt, everything with you is striped."

"Well, that because stripes are _pimp_, unlike leather."

Mello's eyes smoldered at the statement, he turned and stomped his way to the fridge, going to collect a frozen bar of chocolate. Suddenly from behind, Mello heard a gasp, and the toppling of a chair. Turning quickly he saw his friend, standing up, eyes wide, sparkling with pure joy.

"What is it?" Mello asked, climbing on the table, he attempted to view the computer screen, while snapping a piece of chocolate off into his mouth.

"I have to have this!" Grabbing the computer before Mello got a clear view; Matt rushed out of the kitchen, leaving Mello, mouth open, chocolate hanging from his lips, sitting on the kitchen table.

(T)

A week had passed, and Mello still didn't know the cause of his friend's disappearance on that hot day. But then it was Matt, it was normal, and he really didn't care.

Lying on his bed, Mello looked over his test scores, perfects all across the board. It was then that the door to Mello's dorm burst open, and a blur of black white and orange came running through, the sent of cigarette following not a second later.

Matt jumped up onto the bed beside Mello, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Look what I got, it finally came, it's just awesome! Look, look, look!"

Mello's test papers got ripped from his hand, and thrust under his face was Matt's PSP. Except….

"Matt…what the hell is this?"

"It's my new PSP cover!" Matt proudly stared, continuing to bounce on the bed beside Mello.

"Matt, its _pink_." Mello looked up at his friend incredulously.

"I KNOW!" Matt yelled enthusiastically, flopping over to lie beside Mello.

Mello looked down at the PSP in his hands, and up at his friend, beaming ridiculously at the pink gaming device. Mello sniggered.

"What?" Matt asked, frowning slightly.

"Mmph-no-nothing," Mello said, trying to keep his amusement hidden.

"You're laughing, why are you laughing?"

"Matt, its _pink_." At this Mello could keep it in no longer, he burst out loudly, rolling on his bed in fits laughter.

"Yhea, _so_?" Matt bit eyes narrowing at his friend. "It's _pimp_."

Gasping for breath, Mello looked up at Matt, eyes tearing, "That is not pi-pimp. That's girly. Matt, you've got a girly PSP." He rolled over again, laughing.

Matt glared at the leather clad boy. "It is not girly!"

Mello leaped from the bed, and began dancing around his room, waving the PSP through the air. "Matt's got a girly PSP; Matt's got a girly PSP!" Mello sang as he danced through the room.

Matt stood from the bed, his narrow eyes following Mello through the room,

"It is not a girly PSP; pink is _not_ a girly color." Matt whispered quietly.

Mello stopped his teasing, and stared right at his best friend, "Yes it is, pink is a frilly, girly color. Why?" Mello walked closer to his friend, and leaned in, his eyes shining with mirth, "Is it your favorite color?"

With that, Matt snatched his pink PSP back from Mello, and stormed from the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Leaving Mello standing in the middle of the room, staring after his friend, a minute had passed and Mello fell back on his knees shaking with laughter.

(T)

It had been two days since Mello had made fun of Matt and his pink PSP, and it had been two days since Matt had spoken a word to Mello. Normally Mello would be fine with it, but the thing was, he didn't actually know what was wrong with his friend. Sure, he had teased him, but it wasn't that bad. Besides pink was a girl's color. Everyone knew that!

Mello slouched further into his desk seat, moodily chewing on a chocolate bar as he waited for class to begin. Students filled through the door, taking seats, and dispersing throughout the class room, each contributing to the hum of conversation. Last to enter, Near came through the door, and took a seat to Mello's left. Mello glared at the smaller boy over his chocolate bar, Near emotionlessly stared back at Mello. The bell rang, and Mello turned from his left to his right, pouting at Matt's empty seat.

Then, unexpectedly, the door to the classroom banged open, and everyone fell silent. In stalked Matt, head held high, beeping away at his pink PSP. He walked into the room and his eyes locked with Mello's.

Mello just sat, gaping at his friend, astonishment clearly etched across his visage. It wasn't the neon green combat boots that led to the blonde's surprise. Nor was it the horizontally striped jeans, or the poufy vest, that left Mello's mouth agape. It wasn't the black and white striped shirt his friend was wearing, or the orange goggles obscuring his eyes that stunned Mello. No Mello was used to all of that. What had Mello sitting up in his seat, eyes wide, mouth hanging open was his friend's _hair_. He should have seen it coming…

What was once a bright shade of red was now a violent pink. Quietly Mello stood, till he was level with Matt, staring at the pink dyed hair.

Slowly, Matt stalked into the room, and stopped right in front of Mello's desk. Lifting his head slightly, he looked down at the blond and stated,

"It's _so_ not a girl color." Matt then turned on his heel and sat in his seat, focusing on the small screen of his PSP.

As everyone got over Matt's new due, and conversation returned to the room, Near turned from Matt to look at the still gaping, frozen Mello,

"I though you were supposed to be the cute one?"

A/N: This is my first shot at humor; as such I'd appreciate it you left a review on how I did.

Love!

the Jedi


End file.
